break you
by MissingLashes
Summary: It was a game they played. Hooked up with somebody and dumped them a week after.And he hooked up with Hinata.NaruIno SasuhinaOOC? Re-Edited.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: I have decided to edit the story. Chapter by chapter, or would you rather I update the story at the same time as well?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to M.Kishimoto.**

* * *

Yamanaka Ino felt her body go tense as Uchiha Sasuke sat himself in the empty seat behind her.

"Are you still crying Ino?" Ino clenched her fist hearing him whisper into her ear. "Don't cry." Her body shook with anger. "I'm not here to comfort you."

**SLAP.**

Ino made a run for the girls' toilet. It was empty what with students rushing to get to their classroom before the last bell rang. Ino didn't mind. She needed to be alone now. She needed to cry alone without anyone seeing her.

"I hate you Uchiha… I hate you Sakura." She could still remember. She could remember how Sasuke had asked her out and she had rejected him at first. She would have jumped at his offer but wasn't Sasuke and Sakura a couple? She wasn't about to backstab her ex-best friend even though Sakura had done it to her. She had persisted against his constant offers only to cave in when Sasuke had forced her to look directly into his eyes and told her that he wanted her.

"_I want you."_

To be told that, she just couldn't resist rejecting him anymore. She had sought out to search for Sakura the very next moment to clarify with her and had found her pink-haired ex-best friend kissing Naruto.

Ino was caught of guard by the scene in front of her. Were Sasuke and Sakura no longer?

Sakura had flashed a smile and told her that she was with Naruto now.

"_So you're…okay with me going out with Sasuke?"_

"_Of course Silly! I can't be going out with two guys at once right?"_

"… _Thank you Sakura."_

She had turned to get back to Sasuke but stopped short.

"_Sakura…"_

"_Eh?"_

"_Can we be best friends again?"_

Sakura had winked and told her yes.

But she had lied. So had Sasuke. They had played her. They had played Naruto. They had played with other people's emotions.

It was just a game.

Ino cried.

"I hate the both of you…"

The door of the toilet opened abruptly. Ino snapped out from her tears. She wouldn't show whoever it was that she was crying as much as she was hurting inside. A petite girl with midnight Prussian blue hair entered the toilet. The girl looked at her tear stained face with concern eyes.

"Are you okay?" her voice was soft as she whispered those words. Ino stared at the girl. Who was she?

"I'm not." And with that Ino ran out of the toilet knocking the girl out of the way.

Ino could feel the girl watching her go as she left the school building with her strangely colored eyes.

* * *

The slap had stung Sasuke's face. But he felt no feelings of humiliation or embarrassment. Instead Sasuke felt smug. His words to Ino had caused something to trigger inside her. Sasuke had hurt Ino.

And he reveled in the power. He was able to control and manipulate emotions. He was able to break people. He felt powerful.

Sasuke stared boringly at the classroom. The girls were giggling and staring pointedly at him. Even though he was known for breaking girls' hearts, they were still willing to be with him.

They all believe that they could 'tame' the heartbreaker.

Sasuke now stared as the door opened and Sakura his "girlfriend" came in. She gave him a peck on his cheek and proceeded to sit next to him, her arms wrapped around his waist to show the other girls that he was hers. Sasuke began tuning out as she started to talk. Sakura was more of a girl with privileges instead of a "girlfriend".

He was not going to submit himself to weakness because of a girl.

* * *

It was the third time he was skiving off from school.

If he were to continue so, it was going to remain as a bad habit. A platinum blonde walks past him in a hurry state. She was wearing the same school uniform as him.

Ino.

"Ino! Oi!" Uzumaki Naruto slid down the slide to run after the girl.

"Go away Naruto." Her voice croaked and trembled badly. Had she been crying?

"Are you hurting?" She had stop walking abruptly. Naruto walked up to Ino. Her eyes were puffy and downcast. "So am I…" Ino looked helplessly at him. "So am I…" he repeated sadly now. Sakura and Sasuke had hurt him. Ino collapsed into his arms breaking down. Naruto awkwardly patted her back.

She fit perfectly in his arms though.

* * *

Haruno Sakura brushed her thick pink locks. She leaned into Sasuke to blow him a kiss. She knew how the other girls were staring at her in envy and how the boys were longing to be in Sasuke's position. She likes the feeling. She likes being the centre of attention.

The door of the classroom opened. The attention was no longer on her. Sakura turned to the front of the classroom, annoyed.

A petite girl entered the classroom with the teacher. She was nothing special. The girl looked up at the class. Sakura heard the class drew in their breath. The girl seems to have taken away their breath. Sakura rolled her eyes. She didn't think that the girl was special.

What Sakura didn't realize was that she was holding her breath as well.

* * *

Sasuke watch disinterestedly when the door opened. It wasn't Ino but the teacher with a new student. Sasuke looked away but stopped when his eyes locked with the new girl's.

Such interesting colored eyes.

He could hear the class drew a sharp intake of breath and began to whisper.

"Did you see her eyes?"

"Wow…"

"Kami! She's blind!"

"Can she see?"

"She's wearing contacts."

The class silenced as the girl opened her mouth to speak.

"Ohayo, I am Hyuuga Hinata." Her eyes were lavender-hued and blank. Sasuke felt a knot in his stomach as Hinata and he locked eyes once again.

He couldn't read her.

"Sasuke-kun" Sasuke broke the eye contact with the girl.

"What is it?" Sakura was reapplying her pink lip-gloss. Sasuke glanced distastefully at the color.

"Are you up for another game?" He watched as Hinata smile at his classmate, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Hnn…'

* * *

Ino and Naruto were seated at opposite ends of the seesaw.

"Hey…Naruto "

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Naruto grinned at Ino and gave her a thumb up. She blushed at his antics.

Naruto was adorable. Sakura didn't deserve him.

* * *

**Author's note: ILoveYou.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.**

* * *

Inuzuka Kiba couldn't help but sigh lovingly at the sight of the new student. She was just so… adorable. Kiba blushed when she made eye contact with him and smiled shyly. His heart thumped loud and fast as she approached his direction.

"Kami! She's coming towards me!" The girl stopped directly beside him. Kiba flushed. She was going to seat beside him.

"Sorry for intruding." Her voice was soft and sounded melodious to his ears.

"Oh no, you're not! Let me help you!" In a clumsy and awkward manner, Kiba accidently knocked down the chair he was going to offer her. Awkward silence were all there were.

"You idiot." Aburame Shino muttered. Kiba flushed again, the girl probably thought that too. Kiba cowered at that thought as he sneaked a glanced at her. Instead she was giggling softly.

"Thank you."

Kiba felt as if he was in love.

* * *

She like Kiba and Shino. They made her feel welcomed and comfortable in this new environment. They were her sanctuary from all the whispers and stares she'd received every time she steps into a new environment. Hinata felt discomfort when she felt cold onyx eyes on her. As much as she knew that she was safe with Kiba and Shino, if she stayed with them and away from the onyx-colored eyes' boy nothing wrong would ever happened, she couldn't help but be drawn to those eyes.

They were beautiful.

And sad.

But maybe she was just wrong. She was going to keep away from him. She promised Neji.

* * *

His eyes narrowed at the sight of Hinata with Shino and Kiba. Sudden anger flared in him when he saw Kiba's hand on Hinata's shoulder.

Why was he angry?

He didn't know.

"I have to go." He heard Sakura talking to him. He felt her lips touching the surface of his cheek. He wiped his cheek. There were traces of pink.

He hated pink.

* * *

Sakura noticed how Sasuke wiped away her kiss. She noticed the scowl on his face. She would do anything just to make him happy. Just to make him smile at least once. But she didn't know how. The beginnings of her hook-ups were just to make Sasuke started pay attention to her. Sasuke did noticed but he didn't care. Sasuke was heartless. But she still had him so it didn't matter.

Right?

* * *

Aburame Shino was aware of how in love his supposedly best friend Kiba was acting around the new girl. Shino usually wouldn't care for Kiba's crushes and love but somehow he felt the need to stop Kiba from falling in love with Hinata.

Both of them watched as Hinata disappeared into the sea of people at the train station.

"Kiba. You're not in love with her." Kiba snapped back from his reverie to glance sharply at Shino.

"What's your problem?" Kiba growled at Shino.

"I am not interested in her. You're not interested in her. She's interested in neither you nor me." Kiba stared hard at Shino.

"Why?" Shino merely blinked before answering.

"Can't you tell she's been hurt?"

* * *

**Author's note: I am feeling so low. Sorry. Estheriana- I saw your review and I felt the need to at least update as short as it is. It's wrong of me to keep you guys waiting.**


End file.
